


Bnha X Reader

by WhyKittys



Series: Bnha [1]
Category: X reader - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyKittys/pseuds/WhyKittys
Summary: My very first work I hope you like it!!





	Bnha X Reader

Hi this is my very first work I hope you enjoy this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoed it!!


End file.
